I'll always Love You
by me4mattperry4eva
Summary: A sad romance story. Don't read if you get upset over sad stories about C&M!


  
This is my second fanfic. I'm still working on Father and Son, Chapter Two is now up! Please r&r. I'll always Love You

  
Monica wants to go to China for a holiday-Chandler doesn't-and Monica leaves for China without making up with Chandler over the fight. A bit of a sad romance story, if you don't like getting upset, don't read it. Only one chapter. R&R. (I will cry, I promise you.)

  
'Summer holidays!' shouted Bex. 'Mommy, I want a lemonade!'   
A pregnant Monica came out of the kitchen, carrying some washing. 'Hang on sweetie,' she said breathlessly. 'Chandler? Can you get Bex and Josh some lemonade?'   
Chandler rushed into the kitchen, always ready to help his wife, especially when she was pregnant. 'Ice?' he asked five-year-old Bex.   
'Yes please Daddy,' she said.   
'Josh? Do you want ice?'   
'Yes please Dad,' said 9-year-old Josh.   
Chandler pured them some ice, and told them to go and sit in the lounge. He went upstairs to check Monica was okay, as he could hear her shouting his voice.   
'Mon?' he called.   
'Chandler, my waters have broke,' she said.   
'No,' he said, running into the bathroom. 'I'd better dial 911.'   
'Yes, great, thanks.'   
Chandler smiled at her sweetly, then rushed into the bedroom. 'Hi, ambulance please,' he said. He gave their address. 'My wife's waters have broke.'   
He put the phone down and started to carry her downstairs. By the time he'd reached the bottom, Josh had let in an ambulance man. They took Monica, and Chandler carried the children into his porsche and followed the ambulance to the local hospital.

  
'It's a little girl,' said the doctor.   
'Oh goody,' said Bex, when she was told. 'I want a little sister.'   
Chandler smiled. 'You can come in and see mommy now, but she might be asleep,' he said. 'So tiptoe, ok?'   
Bex and Josh nodded. 'Tip, tip, tip,' they whispered, and followed their dad.   
'Hiya kids,' said Monica weakly. 'There's your sister.'   
'She's really small,' said Bex, giving her one glance.   
'I know,' said Chandler. 'Isn't she sweet?'   
'No, she's yucky,' said Josh. He gave Monica a kiss. 'I wanted a baby brother,' he said.   
'Well next time I'll type it into my computer, ok?' she asked, laughing. Josh smiled. 'You know, your Aunty Rachel's boyfriend used to be called Josh.'   
'Ua,' reminded Chandler.   
'Joshua, that's right,' said Monica hurriedly. She whispered to Josh: 'She didn't like him being called Josh.'   
'Now her boyfriend's my uncle Ross,' he said.   
'More than a boyfriend dear, they're married,' she said, laughing again.   
'Like me and mommy,' said Chandler.   
'Do you love each other?' asked Josh.   
'No, we hate each other. Hisssssss,' said Chandler. Bex giggled.   
'Josh loves Courtney Abbots,' said Bex, laughing. Josh chased her roudn the room, and she started squealing.   
'Joshua! Rebecca! What have I told you about annoying your parents?'   
'Joey!' they cried, running to the door and hugging a cuteish black haired man. A blonde woman was standing with him.   
'Phoebe!' they said. 'Can you brush my hair for me again?' asked Bex, sucking her thumb.   
'I'm sure I can,' laughed Phoebe. 'Your hair looks just like mine.'   
'Phoebe,' said Chandler. 'In case you weren't colour blind, her hair's black.'   
'Oh, so sorry,' said Phoebe. 'Your daddy is so sarcastic,' she said.   
'What's sarquastak?' she asked. Chandler gave her a hug. 'Something there is no way I am,' said Chandler.   
'There he goes again,' said Monica, and Phoebe and Joey and Josh laughed.   
'What? I'm not a duck!' he said. 

  
Little Monica Jr. was three years old. Bex was nearly 9, and Josh was nearly 13. Monica was bored. She loved all her children, she especially loved Chandler, but she wanted to do something.   
'Let's go on holiday!' she said suddenly.   
'What?' asked Chandler, after coming in the house with his son. 'It's the holidays. We can go on holiday if you want, I guess.'   
'Let's go to China,' she said.   
'No no no no no!' he cried.   
'Why not?' she asked angrily. 'I'd like to see what it's like!'   
'You want to see what it's like? Go by yourself,' he said. 'I'm not travelling all the way to China from here.'   
'Fine. I will go by myself,' she said. 'But I'm taking Monica Jr.'   
'On a plane? At her age?' he asked.   
'Why not?' asked Monica.   
'Won't Bex and Josh be hurt?' he asked.   
'No. I will tell them that I have to go away with Monica Jr. They can stay with their "fun" dad,' she said, and burst out the room.   
Chandler never thought they'd have an argument about holiday places. But he really didn't want to go to China, no, not even for Monica. He wanted to help her pack, but she told him to **** off.   
'Please. I'm sorry,' he said, but she just ignored him. When the taxi came to take her and Monica to the airport, she let her clidren kiss her and Monica, and she let Chandler kiss Monica Jr, but she wouldn't let him kiss her. Chandler was heartbroken. He walked into his house sadly, trying not to cry.   
Bex realised something was wrong, and followed her dad around for the enxt couple of days. 'Daddy, what's wrong?' she asked. But sometimes he didn't hear her.   
Then he knew everything would be alright when she got back two weeks later. She'd rung to say she was there safely, and said a brief sentence to Chandler when he asked to speak to her:   
'Must go, running out of money, see you when I get back I guess, bye.'   
He hadn't had time to say goodbye himself, but he was sure she was feeling a little better. He also wondered if she could buy top up cards for mobiles in China.   
'Mommy's ok,' he said. 'Do you want to play football?'   
Josh nodded. 'But then I've got to go to the park. I'm meeting some friends,' he said. 'When's she coming back?'   
'Next week,' he said. 'Are you looking forward to her coming back?'   
'Yeah,' he said. 'I miss Monica Jr.'   
'What about Mommy?'   
'She shouts a lot. You're kinder. Can we play football now?' he asked.   
'Yeah...sure,' he said, wondering whether that was why Monica didn't take Josh and Bex-because she'd already asked them. Then, if Chandler went, she would have to take them. That's why she was angry. Chandler smiled to himself.

  
'Welcome aboard our plane. I'm Captain Rodgers, the date is Friday 13th August, an unlucky day I must say, but not for our airline.'   
Monica smiled at Monica Jr. 'I didn't want to give you that silly name you know,' she said, knowing Monica didn't understand her very well. 'It was your dad.'   
The plane took off, and just as it did, Monica knew something was going to go wrong...

  
The phone rang. Chandler answered it. 'Hello?' he said.   
'Chandler, I've been trying to get you for the past two minutes,' she said. She was crying.   
'Monica? Aren't you on a plane?'   
'The steering thing won't work. We're just going to keep going until we crash into the sea. I'll never see you again,' she wept.   
Chandler was in shock. 'Chandler?' she said. 'Are you there?'   
'Yes, yes. Look Monica, are you sure?'   
'Yes. I'm sure I'm sure. We're gonna die. And so's Monica Jr. We didn't make up so I just wanted to say...I'm so sorry,' she wept. 'At least I have this chance.'   
'You're not going to die,' he said, but the line was crackling.   
'We're going down...it'll be over in a matter of seconds. I'll always love you Chandler Bing.'   
'I'll always love you Monica,' he wept. 'Goodbye Mon Junior.'   
He could hear a baby crying, and knew it was Monica. 'Take care of the others,' she said. 'I'll never forgive myself for taking Mo...'   
The phone went dead. Just before it did he heard screaming, and a little splash. Obviously the big splash came when it hit the sea. Monica was dead. His wife. She was dead.   
Josh and Bex came in the room, crying. They'd gotten the message that they weren't going to see their mother again. They hugged their dad. 'I'll never forgive myself for saying that stuff about mom,' wept Josh.   
Chandler cried. 'Phone everyone. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. They need to come round.'

  
The memorial was sad. Very sad. Chandler made a speech, and everyone cried. It was the wettest memorial ever. Josh and Bex couldn't stop clinging to their dad, and Ross couldn't stop crying. He didn't have a sister.   
Jack hugged his wife as she burst into floods of tears. Judy was really upset. She hadn't got a chance to tell her daughter that she loved her with all her heart.   
But Chandler had a chance. And as much as he was upset that Monica had died, he was so happy he'd got a chance to say he loved her.   
The memorial for her daughter was combined with Monica's memorial. Judy wept for ages and Monica Jr was remembered.   
'She was only three,' said Chandler, as he read the speech. 'But in those three years she showed us beauty, courage, and love. She loved us all, and I will never forget her dying cry. Or Monica's dying words. We will miss them both.'   
Outside, the family went back to Chandler's house, and Joey and Phoebe stayed with him and his kids. He needed them, but not as much as he needed Monica. That night he looked up into the sky, and whispered:   
'Goodbye Monicas. I will always love you both.'

  
The End.


End file.
